


Latin Lovers and Friday Night Fights

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, nerd!cas, summoning rituals gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Combination of two prompts:1. High School Cas accidentally summons a Demon.2: Nerd Cas and Sam are best friends, Dean is the hot older brother





	Latin Lovers and Friday Night Fights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the Destiel and Cockles Valentine's Exchange 2018. I don't think my giftee is on AO3, but I hope you like it!

Castiel Novak was utterly confused. He sat cross-legged on his bed, surrounded by a dusty old textbook he borrowed from the library, his notebook filled with scribbles that were barely legible, and flashcards that weren’t helping him one bit. Cas was doomed – his Latin oral exam was tomorrow, and he didn’t feel any more prepared than he did when the teacher announced the exam two weeks ago.

_One more time_ , he thought. _You can do it, Castiel. Pass this final and then you can enjoy winter break_.

“Okay, here goes nothing,’’ he said to an empty room.

“Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me.” No, that didn’t sound right. _Must have gotten a pronunciation wrong_ , Cas thought.

All of a sudden, the lights started to flicker. A chill went up Cas’ spine, but he decided to just bury under his blankets instead of getting up and putting on one of the sweaters the kids constantly teased him about.

When the lights in his room went out completely, Cas finally got up to drag out the candles in his closet. Sometimes, he’d spend entire nights lighting matches and watching the flames burn the wax down to a nub. If Cas was being honest, he’d admit to being a bit of a pyromaniac. Because of this, he didn’t mind the lights blowing out tonight.

Striking a match, he was able to see a short distance. It wasn’t enough light to study with, so he grabbed another candle. As he reached for it, a pair of hands wrapped around his. Cas let out a blood-curdling scream. _This is it_ , he thought. _This is how I’m going to die. I always knew I’d be the victim that was killed within the first five minutes of a horror movie._

The hands shoved the candle in Cas’ face. He could feel the heat tickle his jaw, but he didn’t move a muscle.

“Who are you?” a rough voice demanded. “Why did you summon me?”

Cas didn’t answer. He sat paralyzed with fear, unable to speak.

“I said, who are you?” The man bellowed, throwing down the candle and grabbing Cas’ wrists.

“I’m – I’m Castiel. I go to Lawrence High and – and I’m a junior there.” He squeaked out. His glasses slid down his nose, but Cas didn’t dare fix them.

The stranger looked around Cas’ room, noticing the books on his bed. He groaned.

“Don’t tell me this is yet _another_ incantation gone wrong? I thought they said the Latin language was dead!” He turned around, shaking his head and trying to steady his breathing.

“Schools really shouldn’t be teaching it anymore. Causes more harm than good,” he muttered under his breath.

The man kept talking, much to Cas’ surprise.

“So…you said your name was Castiel? And it just so happens to be a Thursday? Boy, someone’s laughing it up real nicely in Heaven right now. Making a demon meet an angel on _Earth_ of all places. Real funny, guys!” The man looked towards the ceiling. It had glow-in-the-dark stars that Cas arranged in correct celestial patterns back when he was a child.

“I should probably get to know you, in case you’re a repeat offender with this whole Latin language business. I might have to teach you a lesson if you don’t learn from your mistake.”

Cas’ eyes went wide with fear, not knowing what kind of ‘lesson’ he’d receive. He slowly opened his bedside drawer and pulled out the fake angel blade he made in third grade at summer camp. It was too dark for Cas to see anything more than the general shape of the stranger’s body, but it was better than nothing.

“Relax, kid. I’m not gonna hurt you,” the man said as he sat down on the bed.

“I was just trying to study for my test tomorrow,” Cas finally said. “I guess something went wrong.”

“You think?” the stranger asked. “You have no idea how many times this has happened to me. I’ve _got_ to start teaching kids how to speak Latin without summoning me every damn time!”

Cas got up the nerve to ask, “So, what are you? Or better yet, who are you? I’m allowed to ask that question, right?”

The lights in Cas’ room turned back on, and Cas could hear his mom calling for him downstairs. He turned his head towards the noise.

“Castiel? Are you okay? Your father found the generator and it seems the lights are working now.”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

While Cas’ attention was preoccupied, the stranger left, causing Cas to doubt the encounter. Cas tried to remember what he was doing before the lights went out. Seeing his notes scattered around his bed jumped his memory. There was a man here, wasn’t there? A demon, to be exact. But…where was he now?

Cas must have dozed off earlier, chalking it up to a dream. Yet, there was a discarded candle lying on its side as if thrown haphazardly. Cas would never do that – wax would have melted on the floor, the room could have gone up in flames. And what was that nasty smell? Sulfur?

Castiel had a fitful night’s sleep filled with vivid dreams. Who was that man and why wasn’t Cas afraid of him anymore?

By the time Cas woke up the next morning, he knew he had to summon the stranger a second time. Cas’ curiosity got the better of him.

Later that night after dinner, Cas repeated the incantation. Thankfully, the lights didn’t go out this time, so Cas could get a better look at the demon. The sight before him, though, left Cas speechless.

“What? Messing up the first time wasn’t enough for you? You just had to go and do it again, didn’t you? Don’t you think I have better things to do than wasting my time in some teenager’s bedroom? Huh? Well, I see you’re still not talking so forgive me if I leave.”

“Wait!” Cas said. “You’re – you’re Dean Winchester!”

The stranger whipped around and strode up to Castiel, getting in his face.

“How do you know who I am?” he growled out.

“Your picture… there’s dozens of pictures of you at my friend Sam’s house and – “

“Sammy? _My_ Sam? Sam Winchester?”

Dean held his breath. When Castiel gave a nod, Dean sank onto the bed, unable to stand any longer.

“How’s he doing? Is he still in school, getting good grades?”

“Yeah, he’s acing every class!” Cas said excitedly, momentarily caught up in talking about his best friend.

“That’s my boy,” Dean said under his breath, pride evident in his smile.

A couple beats of silence pass before Cas says, “He talks about you, you know. You’re a big part of his life.”

An unreadable expression flashed across Dean’s face.

“Did he ever tell you what happened to me?” he all but whispered.

“You died in a car accident, right? The summer before Sam and I were supposed to enter high school two years ago.”

“How’s he doing?” Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer, but the question had been gnawing at him ever since he died.

“I’ll admit, there were a couple of tough months in the beginning. Sam kind of went off the rails. Became depressed, refused to speak, and stopped going to school altogether. People were worried about him for quite some time. He started hanging out with the wrong crowd, going to house parties and blacking out. There’s rumors that he was Ruby’s best customer for a short while. She’s our school drug dealer.”

“Fuck,” Dean swore.

“He’s doing much better, though! This one girl, Jess, practically saved him and now they’re going steady. Sam’s been working hard to keep up with his classes, and now he’s even in several clubs!”

“Does he mention me?”

“Not too often, because he doesn’t like chick-flick moments. But everything he does, he does it so you’ll be proud of him. You’re a big reason why he both started and stopped his reckless behavior. He misses you a lot.”

“Do you know what ever happened to my car? The one from the crash?”

“Your dad towed it up to his friend’s scrap yard in Sioux Falls. I think your dad and Sam were originally thinking of rebuilding it, but every time Sam brought the idea up, your dad would get angry and refuse.”

“You know, I always wanted that car to be Sam’s. It deserves better than to just sit and rust in an old junkyard.”

“I agree, Dean, but it’s not my place to tell Sam my opinion.”

They sat in strained silence, only now noticing the muted television in the background.

“You like Dr. Sexy?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Yeah? Who wouldn’t? He’s hot AND bi, which just leads to even more love triangles. It’s hard not to get swept up in the melodrama of the show.”

“Right?! I mean, he knocked up two separate nurses that were best friends and neither knew that Dr. Sexy was the father. Turn it up, will you? Let’s see what happens this time.”

Cas reached for the remote, and at commercial he remembered that his mom had made dessert.

“Hey Dean, you want some pie? I can go grab some for us, yeah?”

“Pie AND Dr. Sexy? Where have you been all my life?”

Cas blushed, and ducked out of the room. He wasn’t used to people being excited to hang out with him.

When he returned, Cas found Dean perusing his Latin textbook.

“You know, Latin really isn’t that hard once you get the hang of it.”

“Says you! I’m probably never going to use it, so why should I learn to speak it?”

“Hey, you’ve used it to summon me! That’s a practical application. And hey, I could tutor you if you want?”

“Yeah? My teacher _did_ say I need to practice over break.”

“Well, it’s decided then. Is one session per week enough for you? We could do it on Fridays, and watch Dr. Sexy afterwards?”

And so, it began. Halfway through winter break, Dr. Sexy went on a mid-season hiatus. Dean and Cas switched to videogames or sometimes just spent entire nights asking the other person questions. It got quite intimate very fast, and both were sad when the vacation ended.

The first week back, Cas had a pop quiz in his Latin class. He received a B+ on it and told Dean the following Friday.

“So, I guess this means you don’t need my tutoring help anymore, right?” Dean asked, putting on a brave face.

After a moment, Cas replied dejectedly, “If I said yes, would that mean you’d return to Hell and never visit?”

“I guess I could visit… if you’d want me to?” Dean said, shyly looking up at Cas through his lashes. Was that hope in his eyes?

“Yeah, I’d like that,” a small smile forming on Cas’ lips.

“Friday?”

“Friday.”

When Dean left, Cas pondered the turn of events this past month. Who would have thought demons existed, let alone he’d befriend one? He wondered what other surprises would be in store for him. Seems like this suburban nerd’s life wasn’t so typical after all…

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short one-shot, but as the best fics tend to go.... this story took over my life. I now have 23 more scenes to write, so keep checking back for updates!


End file.
